Unidecima Vongola
by ami-desu
Summary: Sawada Emi es la hija de Tsunayoshi Sawada, décimo jefe de la Vongola Famiglia. Ahora es el turno de ella para entrenar y volverse una gran jefa de la mafia, y será con la ayuda de Reborn 8D !
1. Il comenzo di tutto

Mi primer historia de Reborn! Ojala les guste y dejen reviews con sus opiniones :'D

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece.

xXx

**Capittolo 1** 'Il comenzo di tutto' _el comienzo de todo_

'WAAAAAAA!'

Sawada Emi se cayó de su cama cuando vio la hora que era. Definitivamente, llegaría tarde (otra vez). Corrió al baño y se cambió tan rápido como pudo, bajó y se fue sin desayunar.

'Oh, esa no era Emi?' En la cocina, su abuela Nana estaba preparando el desayuno. 'Bueno, parece que no va a desayunar' dijo. Luego se dirigió a la mesa donde se hallaba la correspondencia y tomo uno de los sobres que llamó más su atención. Cuando lo leyó no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse inmensamente feliz 'Así que Reborn-kun vendrá, ne?'

La castaña corría ahora para llegar a tiempo al instituto antes de que el líder del Comité Disciplinario, Nagano Hikaru, se molestara con ella por llegar tarde y la haga puré.

xXx

Riiiiiiiiiin! *timbre sonando*

'SI! Emi ha llegado a tiempo!' La chica corría alegre hacia el aula cuando se chocó contra algo, o más bien, alguien, y cayó al suelo. 'I-itte…'

'Hey tu, mujer, esta prohibido correr por los pasillos 'Oh no, era Nagano Hikaru con quien se había chocado, no tenía que levantar la vista para saberlo, pero aún así lo hizo y vio la sonrisa sádica del prefecto. _Demonios!_ pensó Emi. 'Un último deseo?' continuó.

'Hee…' la chica veía como todavía quedaban algunos alumnos en el pasillo (tres para ser exactos) 'Hee…L-llegar a clase?' Nagano que ya había sacado su nunchako, lo guardó y volvió a sonreír.

'Vete, pero no creas que te salvas' Nagano siguió caminando, para sorpresa de Emi, pero no se quedó pensando mucho tiempo y corrió a clases, por suerte el profesor no había llegado aún.

'Oh miren quien llegó, es Dame-Emi' dijo uno de sus compañeros 'Vamos a delatarle al profesor que has llegado tarde, jujuju…'

'Maldito bastardo' susurró ella pasando por alto el comentario de Gin, ese 'niño' siempre la andaba molestando con que era una idiota y una inservible que ni siquiera sacaba buenas notas.

El profesor entró a la clase y tal como dijo Gin, la delató, y toda la clase la mandó al frente también. _Malditos bastardos._

'Muy bien, Sawada media falta. Ahora todos abran sus libros de matemáticas, página 78' los estudiantes abrieron sus libros y la clase comenzó, Emi no entendía nada obviamente, pero al parecer al profesor eso no le importa… 'Sawada, dígame la respuesta del tercer problema, si es que puede' _Si es que puede?_ _Maldito viejo!_  
'Eer… t-tres?' todos en la clase comenzaron a reírse, la castaña si que se sentía mal ahora.

'Incorrecto. Fujita?' Kaito Fujita, el chico más lindo del curso, probablemente del colegio entero. Era amable, el líder del club de tenis, simplemente perfecto. Emi estaba enamorada de él, pero nunca le hecho ni una sola mirada.

'Setecientos ochenta y tres'

'Correcto. Nota la diferencia, Sawada?'

'S-si'

xXx

'Tadaima!' saludó Emi entrando a su casa, se quito los zapatos y fue hacia las escaleras.

'Okaeri Emi-chan! Puedes venir un momento?' La castaña que ya andaba a mitad de las escaleras dio media vuelta para bajarlas, pero se resbaló con su media y cayó rodando por ellas, al final terminó con un chichón en la frente. Emi se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, donde estaba su abuela y… _quién es ese?_ Pensó Emi cuando vio al hombre adulto de traje y sombrero bebiendo un café con su abuela. 'Emi-chan, este es Reborn-kun, y va a ser tu tutor'

'Ah? Eh? Tutor dices? Qué?' Emi volvió su vista hacia el hombre de traje. Era mayor, pero no era un viejo, y era bastante guapo, tenía el pelo y los ojos negros, y llevaba un camaleón en su sombrero con una franja amarilla. U-un camaleón? Reborn se paró de su asiento y se acerco a Emi.

'Asi que tu eres la hija de Dame-Tsuna' ella nunca conoció a su padre, la dejaron con su abuela en cuanto nació, lo único que sabía de ellos era que estaban en Italia y se llamaban Tsunayoshi y Kyoko. 'Veo que eres una perdedora al igual que tu padre, al parecer su idiotez es hereditaria… Que problema'

'Q-quien carajos eres tu?'

'Soy Reborn y seré tu tutor a partir de ahora. Me quedaré con tu cuarto'

'AH? Q-UÉ DEMONIOS? PARA QUÉ QUIERO UN TUTOR? Y-Y POR QUÉ MÍ CUARTO? NO TENÍAMOS UNO DE INVITADOS?'

'Ah si, pero ese pasará a ser el tuyo ahora Emi-chan' C-cómo puede mi propia abuela traicionarme de esta manera?

'Q-que carajo? No estoy de acuerdo con esto! Exijo una explicación!'

'Sawada Emi, tu te convertirás en la undécima jefa de la mafia' dijo Reborn.

'Q-ue? UNA EXPLICACIÓN COHERENTE ES LO QUE PEDI! MAFIA DICES? ESO ES UN JUEGO DE NIÑOS!'

'Eres hija de Sawada Tsunayoshi, el décimo jefe de la Famiglia Vongola'

'Ah? Abuela, que es lo que está diciendo este hombre?' Emi miró hacia donde minutos antes su abuela se encontraba, pero ahora no estaba y en su lugar había una nota en la mesa. Emi la tomó y leyó:

_Me fui de compras! :D Muéstrale a Reborn-kun su cuarto y comienza a pasar tus cosas al de invitados. Te traeré Pockys!_

'Maldita... como puedes dejar a tu más preciado tesoro en un momento así…'

'La verdad es que tu no eres ningún preciado tesoro, solo eres una niña inútil que nunca pudo sacar más de 14 puntos en un examen. Incluso tu padre, que era un perdedor como tú, sacaba más puntos. Eres una total decepción' y sonrisita.

'C-cállate! Y dime qué es lo que quieres!'

'Yo solo fui enviado por tu padre para comenzar tu entrenamiento como jefa de la mafia. Más vale que des buenos resultados, sino tendré que matarte'

'AHH?' _Que demonios? Esta loco! LOCO! _

'Bueno ahora lleva mi equipaje a tu ex-cuarto, osea al mío' Emi estaba por protestar pero Reborn ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

'Maldito bastardo…'

xXx

Esa noche Emi quedó exhausta luego de pasar todas sus cosas al otro cuarto. Maldito Reborn, quién se cree viniendo y diciéndole que será una jefa de la mafia así como si nada… Y encima que la matará si no lo hace bien… Mamma mia! Pero bueno, mañana sería otro día. Otro día en el que todos la molestarían y Kaito la volvería a ignorar por completo como siempre. Y así Emi se durmió.

xXx

'Arriba!' Kaboom.

Emi se despertó sobresaltada y cayó de la cama, otra vez.

'Q-que? Que?' Todavía tenía los ojos nublados por el sueño y apenas podía ver algo, y lo que pudo ver fue a Reborn sentado en una silla frente a ella con un altavoz en su mano y una cosa en la otra… esa cosa tenía un botón.

'Arriba, Dame-Emi' dijo Reborn y apretó el botón. KABOOM!

'WAAA!' Una bomba explotó detrás de Emi haciendo que se levante y salga corriendo. 'ESTAS LOCO! LOCO!' gritaba mientras tomaba su uniforme y sus cosas y salía corriendo de la habitación.

'Jum'

Una vez que Emi se cambió bajó a la cocina donde Nana estaba haciendo el desayuno y Reborn estaba tomando café.

'Buenos días, Emi-chan'

'Buenos días abuela' La chica se sentó en la mesa y desayunó en silencio y muy lento. Entonces Reborn terminó su café y miro su reloj.

'Se te hace tarde, es mejor que vayas yendo al colegio' dijo. Emi miró el reloj de la cocina y sí, se le estaba haciendo tarde, pero llegaría a tiempo. Tomó su bolso y salió afuera.

'Itte kimasu!' saludó Emi antes de irse. Estaba saliendo cuando vio pasar a Kaito con uno de sus amigos. Ella se quedó embobada viéndolo mientras que el otro ni era consciente de su presencia.

'Al parecer ese chico te gusta' Reborn salió afuera y estaba detrás de Emi. La castaña se puso roja como un tomate y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Reborn.

'T-tonterías! Qué demonios dices?'

'Que te gusta, es obvio' y sonrisa.

'Patrañas' negó Emi, aunque si era obvio que le gustaba…

'Claro que es obvio' dijo Reborn

'A-ah? Acaso lees mi mente?'

'Essatamente. Pero de todas maneras es obvio que ese chico te encanta. Cuando lo viste pasar te quedaste quieta babeando por el y luego te sonrojaste. Pero él no te dio ni una sola mirada. No te molesta eso?'

'C-claro que me molesta! El chico que me gusta no sabe que existo! Y si llegara a saberlo, nunca saldría conmigo porque soy una perdedora!' _Él nunca me va a mirar_

'No puedes saberlo si no lo intentas' Emi que ya estaba con los ojos llorosos miró a Reborn confundida.

'I-intentar qué?'

'Salir con él'

'Q-QUE CARAJO! REBORN!'

'Si tanto te gusta por qué no vas por él? Llegará otra y te lo va a quitar'

'Él ni sabe que existo'

'Entonces hazle saber que sí existes, da tu el primer paso'

'N-no! Estás loco! Se reirá de mí!' El hitman tomó a su camaleón, León, que se convirtió en un arma verde, y apuntó a Emi. La chica se puso nerviosa y recordó lo que dijo el hombre "más vale que des buenos resultados, sino tendré que matarte" _Demonios, va a matarme!_

'Eres una completa perdedora. Muere' y disparó.

_Mierda. Nunca me detuve a pensar como iba a morir, ni tampoco cuán patética sería mi muerte. Ni siquiera pude decirle a Kaito lo que sentía, y ahora ya es demasiado tarde para ello! Morí y les dejé el paso libre a todas las otras niñas. Ciertamente soy una completa decepción…_

De la nada Emi se levantó con una llama naranja en la cabeza y desgarró su ropa dejándola en interiores.

'AAAAAAARGG! KAITO FUJITA ES MIO!'

'Jum'

La castaña comenzó a correr camino al instituto en ropa interior, buscando al susodicho por todo el camino. Ya llegando al colegio lo pudo ver en la entrada con su grupo de amigos. Emi apresuró el paso. Los estudiantes la miraban incrédulos y otros con mala cara, otro se reían de ella, y otros no le daban importancia.

Emi se paró frente a Kaito apartando a sus amigos, y por primera vez el chico la vio.

'FUJITA-SAN, SAL CONMIGO POR FAVOR!' el pobre estaba sudando de la vergüenza, no todos los días se para una chica en ropa interior frente a ti y te pide que seas su novio. En eso la llama naranja desapareció de la frente de Emi, haciendo que vuelva a su estado normal y se sonrojara al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y cómo lo hizo.

Frente a ella, el chico más bello de todo el instituto la miraba con cara asustada y sin saber qué decir. De todas formas ella no espero una respuesta ya que salio corriendo de allí completamente roja mientras los estudiantes la señalaban y eso…

No muy lejos de allí, Reborn la observaba.

'Igualita a su padre'

xXx

Y? Qué les pareció? Quería seguirlo un poco más, pero se me iba a hacer muy largo y pues entonces dejé el resto para el próximo capitulo x3 Espero que las haya gustado 8D Reviews?


	2. Il nuovi studenti

Lamento mucho la demora! Mi servidor andaba mal x_x aquí el cap 2, quedó bastante corto, lo siento T_T

xXx

**Capittolo 2** 'Il nuovi studenti' _los nuevos estudiantes_

xXx

Emi estaba entrando en el aula, obviamente llegando tarde a clases. Le habían prestado u uniforme de la escuela puesto que el suyo estaba roto y quién sabe dónde. En cuanto entró en el aula las miradas del resto de los alumnos se dirigieron a ella y algunos comenzaron a reírse, otros a susurrar, y otros (Gin) a molestarla.

'Basta' dijo el profesor. 'Sawada, tome asiento de una buena vez'

'S-si' La castaña llegó a su asiento y se sentó. Pudo ver como Kaito la miraba fijamente. _Debe pensar que estoy loca,_ pensó. Y sí, el pelinegro estaba pensando que Emi estaba loca, después de parársele semidesnuda frente a él y pedirle que salga con ella. Pero de todas maneras se sentía curioso. La chica se sonrojó y se volvió a mirar al frente, donde había dos chicos que nunca en su vida los había visto. _Demasiado guapos_. Uno de ellos era un chico, tenía el pelo negro y desordenado, los ojos los tenía bien verdes y no parecían muy amables. La otra era una chica, tenía el cabello y los ojos rosados. _Que extraña,_ pensó Emi, _pero igual se ve muy linda_.

'Hoy tenemos nuevos estudiantes en la clase. Preséntense por favor' anunció el profesor.

'Ren Hanabusa' el chico de ojos verdes no parecía muy emocionado, a diferencia de su amiga pelirosa.

'Yui Kasamatsu, mucho gusto!' Los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar y comentar sobre los nuevos estudiantes, lo lindos que eran, lo serio que era el tipo de ojos verdes y lo tierna que se veía la niña de pelo rosado.

'Bien, alguna pregunta?' Muchas chicas levantaron sus manos, aquí venía la pregunta del millón… 'Umm… si, Maeda-san?' la susodicha se paró de su banco y preguntó al chico de ojos verdes..

'Tienes novia?'

'No' respondió, y las niñas comenzaron a chillar.

'Es mío!'

'Que dices, voy a ganármelo!'

'Ya lo veremos!'

_Ni que fuera un objeto… aunque es demasiado guapo como para no tener novia._

'Bien entonces, Hanabusa-san, tome el asiento detrás de Sawada-san. Sawada-san, levante la mano para que Hanabusa-san pueda verla' Emi alzó su mano y Ren fue hacia su lugar. 'Y usted, Kasamatsu-san, se sentará delante de Toyoda-san. Levante su mano por favor' El susodicho levantó su mano también y la pelirosada se fue a su asiento.

Así, empezaron las clases y Emi se sentía tremendamente observada. En varias ocasiones no pudo evitar alzar la mirada para ver quién era el o la que lo miraba tanto, y vio que era la niña nueva de quién se trataba.

xXx

Ya había sonado el timbre para el almuerzo, Emi estaba caminando hacia no sabía dónde, pero tenía demasiada hambre y quería almorzar. En el camino se encontró con una multitud de chicos y de chicas. Que carajo… La morena pudo ver como en el centro de esa multitud estaban los nuevos estudiantes, siendo acosados por los curiosos. Decidió ignorar el hecho y se fue a la azotea. Los nuevos se dieron una mirada antes de pedir disculpas e ir tras ella.

Mientras tanto, Reborn observaba todo desde un edificio que le permitía una buena vista del instituto.

'Es demasiado pronto para que estos dos aparezcan' en su mano se hallaba una carta con la llama de la última voluntad, del Décimo Vongola. La leyó unas tres veces más por lo menos, repasando miles más la última oración: _Souta planea ir a Namimori pronto. _

xXx

Arriba en la azotea del instituto, Emi estaba sentada comiendo su bento, tranquila hasta que su onigiri fue baleado… _espera, baleado? _  
'HYAAA!' una lluvia de balas empezó a caer sobre Emi que lograba esquivarlas con su instinto de cobardía. 'QUE CARAJO!'

'Despídete Sawada Emi' ella conocía esa voz, lo que escuchó de ella. Emi alzó la cabeza y pudo ver a los chicos nuevos parados en la reja de la terraza. La niña de pelo rosado sostenía una guadaña en sus manos, y su compañero llevaba dos armas en cada una de las suyas_. Mierda… _

'Es una pena que una niña tan hermosa vaya a morir' habló el ojiverde. Seguido de eso, comenzó a disparar hacia Emi. Una de las balas rozó su pierna izquierda y otra le dio en su hombro derecho haciendo que la castaña lance un grito de dolor.

Yui se rió, empuñó su guadaña y se puso en modo de ataque. 'El único jefe Vongola que habrá será Souta-sama!' gritó antes de lanzarse hacia ella y hacerle un gran tajo en su espalda. Emi volvió a gritar. Ren volvió a disparar dándole esta vez en su brazo izquierdo, evitando que la chica pudiese levantarse y volviese a gritar.

_Voy a morir… eso es todo? Ni siquiera los conozco y ya me están matando, qué carajo les hice yo? Nunca los vi en mi vida ni escuché de ellos, sin embargo me están haciendo mierda… y yo aquí sin hacer nada, soy una inútil de verdad… si hubiese podido pelear… _

Entonces, aquí es donde entra Reborn! El hitman sacó a León que se transformó en una pistola y disparó hacia la cabeza de Emi. Luego volvió a apuntar a sus piernas y brazos. Así Emi se levantó volviendo a quedar en ropa interior y con una llama naranja en su cabeza.

'ARGG! REBORN! PELEARÉ COMO SI FUESE A MORIR!' gritó, e ignorando sus heridas contraatacó a sus agresores con demasiada fuerza y agilidad. Ella nunca había sido buena con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, las maravillas de esa bala…

'Qué le pasa?' preguntó Yui esquivando los golpes de Emi y atacándola con su guadaña. Emi en uno de sus ataques logró tomar el arma de la pelirosada, partiéndola en dos y lanzándola por los aires. 'NO!' Sin su arma, la pelirosa no era muy fuerte que digamos, así que para Emi le bastó un solo golpe dejarla fuera de juego. Ahora quedaba el ojiverde, pero éste no la atacó, al contrario, guardó sus armas y se retiró de allí sin decir ni una sola palabra. 'Esto no se queda así!' dijo Kasamatsu antes de irse también. La llama de la última voluntad desapareció de la cabeza de Emi. Y desgraciadamente ahora sí sentía todo el dolor de los daños anteriores, y era algo terrible.

'WAA!' Y así, Emi estuvo quejándose hasta que Reborn llegó… a su rescate?

'Levántate, Dame-Emi' dijo el hitman.

'Waaa… Reborn! Me duele todo!' Paf! Reborn le dio un zape que hizo que Emi gire la cabeza.

'QUE CARAJO! POR QUÉ ME PEGAS! NO VES QUE ESTOY MALHERIDA?'

'Deja de quejarte y levántate' continuó.

'Ains… no quiero, sabes?'

'Bien entonces…' a continuación al arcobaleno la tomó en brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la azotea. Estaba apunto de abrirla cuando un nunchako lo atacó por detrás. Obviamente él lo esquivó perfectamente.

'Raptándose una alumna?' preguntó Nagano Hikaru, volvió su vista del pelinegro a la chica que llevaba en brazos, que estaba en ropa interior. 'Un violador, tal vez?'

'Nada de eso' dijo Reborn. 'Yo no soy esa clase de persona'

'Pues no lo parece' Nagano siguió con su expedición por el cuerpo de la niña, que estaba herida en ambos brazos y tenía muchas manchas de sangre. 'Qué ha pasado?'

'Eso no es de tu incumbencia, por ahora' claro, Reborn seguramente lo tomará como parte de la familia de Emi. _Igual a Hibari_, pensó. 'Si me disculpas, me retiraré y la llevaré a su casa'

Antes de que el prefecto pudiera decir algo, o atacarlo, el hombre ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

'Hmph'


End file.
